


Fierce Flawless

by Astarte



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, POV Second Person
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-03
Updated: 2007-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-28 02:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5074030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astarte/pseuds/Astarte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darla hat nie geträumt und Wesley ist nie aufgewacht. Das verbindet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fierce Flawless

**Author's Note:**

> Was eigentlich ein Wes CAM werden sollte, wird zu einem One Shot, weil er sowieso dabei ist jede meiner Fics zu entern. Englischer Bastard. Wie gesagt, die Idee ist älter, dass ich sie an einem Abend niederschreibe, ist dagegen neu. Ich bin mit Sicherheit die letzte, die sich über Darlas vorgelegtes Tempo beschwert. Spoiler für AtS 2x09 The Trial.

I can resist everything except temptation.  
\- Oscar Wilde

_Half of it is innocent,_  
_The other half is wise –_

Der Wächter starrt und du starrst zurück. Trotzig. Einladend. Vielleicht kokett.

Es ist deine Art zu Überleben und du stirbst in dieser Sekunde. Es ist nichts, das du akzeptieren kannst und du hoffst auf gute Nachrichten. Angels Naivität sei dahingestellt und deine eigene, wenn du ihm dein Leben anvertraust. Aber er ist weniger verblendet als Lindsey, bereit mehr für dich in Bewegung zu setzen.

Es wird Zeit dafür. Denn du spürst wie dein Fleisch verrottet und deine Kraft abnimmt mit jedem Schlag deines Herzens. Wie dieser menschliche Körper sich jedes Jahres zu bewusst ist, das er nicht hätte ertragen sollen. Steuert auf den Kollaps zu. Deine Schönheit wird unweigerlich folgen und du genießt diese letzten Züge von Macht, die du noch aus deiner Existenz rauspressen kannst. Bevor du deine Würde im Sterben verlierst und alles was dich über vierhundert Jahre ausgemacht hat.

Streichst eine Haarsträhne hinter deine Ohrmuschel. Nicht delikat, sonder nur glanzlos.

Du fühlst dich matt und Wesleys misstrauischer Blick zündet genug. Stehst auf und bringst die kurze Distanz hinter dich, reizend, „Welche Fragen quälen Sie, Mister Wyndam-Pryce?“

Der Mann hebt nur die Augenbraue und du grinst böse, höhnisch, „Tic-Tac. Meine Zeit fließt zu schnell, um eure ewige Kuriosität zu kurieren. Ihr seid alle vom gleichen Schlag.“

Wachsam, „Wie viele hast du von meinem getötet, Darla?“

„Oh genug, um diesen Hunger zu stillen. Ihr Wächter liegt schwer im Magen.“ Du lehnst dich vor, bietest einen gewagten Ausblick auf dein Dekollete, während du seine Augen hinter den Brillengläsern liest. Zu alt. Zu weise. Zu oft verletzt. Du siehst, was Angel an ihm mag.

Sein Blick senkt sich nicht, bleibt argwöhnisch auf deinem Gesicht liegen.

Sie ändern sich nicht. Die Sterblichen, die diesen Kampf führen und du streichst mit der Fingerspitze über den nichtvorhandenen Staub auf dem Tresen. Geflüsterte Einladung, „Birmingham, 1694.“

Seine Wissbegierde flammt auf und du gibst ihm dein bestes Debütantinnenlächeln, flanierst zur roten Couch neben der Eingangstreppe. Dein Rücken zur Wand, lässt dich graziös nieder und ziehst die Beine an. Gibst ihm einen langen zweiten Blick. Wie Wesley unentschlossen auf seiner Unterlippe kaut, sich über den Köder zu bewusst, aber nicht darüber, was der Spieleinsatz ist.

Es ist nur deine Persönlichkeit, die nichts ohne Gegenleistung aufgibt.

Kein persönliches Interesse an ihm. Schließlich von seiner ureigenen Neugier überwältigt, Wesley klingt besiegt, „Was hat sich damals in dieser Kirche tatsächlich ereignet, Darla?“

Unbeschwert, „Pst, ein lang gehütetes Geheimnis für einen unschuldigen Kuss, Wessy.“ Er kommt langsam aus dem Rezeptionsbereich auf dich zu, flirtend, „Haben wir einen Handel?“

Du weißt, dass er deinem Wissen nicht widerstehen kann und er nickt.

Es fühlt sich merkwürdig an, einmal deswegen begehrt zu werden und nicht wegen deines Körpers. Nicht wegen deiner Verbindung zu Angel. Wolfram und Hart ließen keinen Zweifel, was sie von dir wollten und du hast ihnen in die Hände gespielt. Du hast dich immer auf die seichte Seite des Nachtlebens verstanden und der Wächter kniet sich vor dich.

Seltsame Karikatur zu Angel in derselben Position vor ein paar Wochen.

Nur trägt Wesley keine Verzweiflung, sondern nur gezügeltes Unbehagen.

Seine Augen sind von dem gleichen Blau wie Spikes und deine Hand streicht fast aus eigenem Antrieb durch sein dunkelbraunes Haar. Das waren die Nachteile einer Seele. Zuviel Gedankengut und Parallelen, die einen in den Wahnsinn treiben können, wenn man sie zulässt.

Du ignorierst das Brennen in deinem Herzen, als er zurückzuckt.

Diese Leere, die dich an die wenigen Jahre erinnert als du in Spikes Bett gekrochen bist und Drusilla an den Rand verdrängt hast. Du Spike Sire warst und deine Wut über seine Impulsivität hinausgevögelt hast. Als du Angelus nicht vermisst hast. Es noch nicht endgültig war und er noch keine Wahl zwischen dir und einem unschuldigen Baby getroffen hat. Du weißt, welche Wahl Lindsey treffen würde und das ist ein Grund von vielen, warum er dich nicht reizt. Du weißt, welche der Mann vor dir treffen würde.

Wesleys Kopf fragend schief gelegt, missmutige Unsicherheit, „Darla?“

Er hat nicht Spikes großspurigen Akzent, aber ist dennoch zu nah an dessen Ursprung. Zu viele Reflexionen und zu laute Echos. Deine Füße gehen wieder zu Boden und dein Gesicht bringt schnell die Distanz zum schmelzen. Ziehst ihn näher und deine Lippen landen sicher auf seinen weichen. Atmest Tee und Biskuits. Deine Zungenspitze folgt dem süßen Geschmack eigenwillig, taucht ein in seine Dunkelheit und Wesley erstarrt. Lässt dir die Oberhand und du greifst an, forderst ihn. So wie du jeden Mann in den Jahrhunderten gefordert hast, der sich deiner würdig erweisen könnte.

Der dich retten wollte oder verdammen oder einreiten. So verflucht viele.

Ihre Schreie verfolgen dich nicht in deinen Schlaf, bringen dir keine Alpträume. Du schläfst den Schlaf der Gerechten. Nur ihre Hände suchen dich heim. Wie ihre Finger sich in Todesangst in deinem Haar verkrampft haben und Wesleys Hände sind weich und zärtlich. Sind unbeeindruckt von deiner Aggression und deinem Willen zu beherrschen.

Geben dir nur die Botschaft mit, dass er deine Motive versteht und du stößt ihn zurück.

Atmest harsche Atemzüge, während Wesley dich vom Boden aus ruhig anblickt.

Als ob du mehr Fragen mit einem Kuss beantwortest hast, als jedes Geheimnis das er dir hätte entlocken wollen. Heiser von Wesley, „Ma belle mort.“

Deine Stimme schwankt, „Nein, der leichte Tod kam später. Diese Kosenamen erarbeitete ich mit 1765 in Paris und das ist ein anderes Geheimnis, Wächter. Eines das dir vorenthalten bleiben sollte.“

Er kommt langsam auf die Füße, thront über dir und du legst den Kopf in den Nacken, „Du warst mit ihm dort. In Frankreich.“

Wieder dabei die Beine anzuziehen und der nostalgischer Einwand ist beschwingt, „Aber nicht in Paris. Angelus war unpässlich. Unabkömmlich. Gefordert von Holtz. Lenkte ihn effektiv von meiner blutigen Fährte ab.“

Der Mann vor dir geht durch seine Daten, „Ihr ward jung. Gerade ein Dutzend Jahre zusammen.“

Aufrichtig, „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es fünfzehn Jahrzehnte werden. Oder dieses traurige Nachspiel folgen würde.“

„Was hast du erwartet?“

Oh, die Ironie ist nicht zu überhören, „Einen leichten Tod, Wesley. Das was jedes gottverlassene Wesen erbetet und erhofft. Wir unterscheiden uns darin nicht von euch.“

Selbstverständlicher Einspruch, „Du bist jetzt eine von uns, Darla. Ein Mensch.“

Schüttelst traurig den Kopf, wehrst dich gegen den Sarg, in den er dich packen will, auf die einzige Art, die bei einem Wächter zieht. Mit mehr toter Geschichte, „Ich habe den Dreißigjährigen Krieg an der Seite meines Meisters miterlebt, Wesley. Ich weiß, wie die Hölle einen durch Vergessen bricht. Das macht mich nicht zu einem Menschen, sondern einem Antiquariat.“

Angels laute Sekretärin stürmt durch die Fronttüre, bevor er dir seine Antwort geben kann. Bepackt mit Tacos, Enchiladas und anderem mexikanischen Gerichten. Schnattert fröhlich durch die geladene Stille zwischen euch. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde starrt Wesley wütend auf Cordelia, bevor er seinen Ärger gehen lässt und ihr entgegenkommt, um ihr zwei Tüten abzunehmen.

Das Ende deines Verhörs oder deiner Offenbarung.

Du willst eine Zigarette und kein würziges Fast Food. Dein Magen ist zu empfindlich. Eine andere Kost gewohnt und deine Kehle brennt in dem Wunsch nach Tequila und Nikotin. Nach Tabak, Salz und Alkoholschärfe. Kurzfristigem Vergessen.

Du lehnst dich zurück, schließt die Augen und denkst an ein Massaker.

Das Ätzen von Weihwasser auf deiner Haut und die lateinischen Flüche, die sich in deine Knochen brannten. Du hast über ein Jahrzehnt benötigt, um wieder zu erstrahlen und die Wächter drei Generationen, um deine Zerstörung in ihren Reihen auszugleichen.

Das war Birmingham, 1694 für dich.

Der Meister war stolz auf dich und ließ dir die beste Versorgung zukommen.

Elf Jahre bis du wieder alleine auf die Jagd gehen konntest, nur weil du zu loyal gegenüber deinem Erschaffer gewesen warst und du bereust noch immer nicht. Dass du wie ein Engel der Verdammten in diesen heiligen Ort eingedrungen bist, um deinesgleichen zu befreien. Vermisst nur diese Treue in deiner Blutlinie. Dem blinden Entsprechen deiner Wünsche.

Du stirbst und Angel weint, anstatt dich zu verwandeln.

Du hasst und liebst ihn, wie es eine Seele verlangt.

Die Blicke seines Wächters gehen dir unter die Haut und du ignorierst ihn. Stehst auf und gehst in den kleinen Garten, bewunderst die Jasmin. Erinnerst dich wehmütig, wie es ist in der Nacht zu erblühen.

Deine Situation zu kompliziert ist, ohne dass du wegen eines unschuldigen Kusses ins Stolpern gerätst. Schmeckst noch die leiseste Ahnung von ihm, als deine Gesundung dramatisch ausbleibt nach Angels Prüfungen und du endgültig verstehst, wie Verzweiflung dir mundet.

Ganz und gar nicht. Sie würgt dich nur bitter.

_The whole damn thing makes no sense,_  
_I wish I could tell you a lie._

Der Wächter kommt aus dem Loch gekrochen, in das sich dein Childe zurückgezogen hat und du trittst aus dem Schatten des gegenüberliegenden Hauseingangs. Er sieht dich. Bleibt unentschlossen stehen, bevor nach einem vorsichtigen Blick über die Schulter die viel befahrene Straße überquert.

Du bewunderst Wesleys Mut, bist dir ziemlich sicher, dass es keine Dummheit ist.

Dein Lächeln kommt selbstverständlich. Die Positionen haben sich gewandelt, aber nicht deine Ansicht zu seiner Person. Deine kurzweilige Schwäche für ihn. Du würdest ihn zu gerne verwandeln, wenn du nicht sicher wärst, dass Angel diesen Wunsch insgeheim für sich hegt und ihn nur mit einer Seele belegen würde, damit deine Aktion sich zu einem Schuss ins eigene Fleisch wandeln würde. Du erahnst, weshalb Angel dir eine Seele erspart. Er sucht dich in der Finsternis, kommt seinem Ursprung näher mit jedem Schritt. Es ist keine Rache, die ihn antreibt, sondern Blutgier.

Was könntest du ihm mit Seele bieten, außer Versuchung?

Vielleicht bist du es auch nicht wert, gerettet zu werden. Die Hure ohne Klasse. Ohne eigene Agenda, die über ein bequemes Leben hinausgeht.

Du nickst ihm zu, „Wesley.“

Wenig begeistert, „Darla, wieder zurück im alten Gewand.“

Lässt deinen Dämon an die Oberfläche und sein Puls flackert nervös auf, „Es steht mir ausgezeichnet und kommt nicht aus der Mode. Warum diesen Fakt bestreiten?“

Er klingt spröde, „Was willst du von Angel?“

Arrogante Zuversicht, „Außer sein Leben in die Hölle auf Erden zu verwandeln? Nicht viel. Vielleicht eine Runde in den Laken, um der alten Zeiten willen und um seine Selbstgerechtigkeit auf erträglich runterzuschrauben.“

Seine Mundwinkel heben sich fast unmerklich.

Mit Blick auf das Hyperion, drohender Unterton, „Er will dich töten.“

Warnend, „Lass das seine Sorge sein, Wesley.“ Dein Dämon ist von seiner Pulsader eingefangen, die diese Kopfhaltung perfekt offenbart. Der Hunger auf Blut für diese Nacht schon gelöscht und die Ruhelosigkeit nur Teil deines Temperamentes. Du bist unbesorgt, „Er hat es bereits zweimal geschafft. Einmal durch eigene Hand und einmal durch Unterlassen. Alle guten Dinge sind drei, Wesley.“

Seine Augen kommen auf deinen goldenen zum liegen und du gleitest zurück in deine menschliche Hülle. Unbeeindruckt von ihm, „Du wirst es darauf ankommen lassen? Ich hätte dich für taktisch klüger gehalten.“

Koketter Augenaufschlag und die Kleinmädchenstimme patentiert, „Oh, mach dir nicht vor, dass du mich ansatzweise kennst, Wächter. Das wäre dein erster Fehler.“

Nonchalant, „Nein, mein zweiter, Darla.“

Grinst spöttisch, „Mein Kuss hat dir also zu sehr gemundet? Oder dich einfach nur verwirrt? Es wäre in Ordnung das zuzugeben.“ Wesley presst nur seine Lippen aufeinander, auch eine eindeutige Antwort. Dein Lächeln vertieft sich, wird einladend, „Nachdem wir also meinen und Angels Wunsch geklärt haben, was willst du?“

Er schüttelt den Kopf, „Nein, auf dieses Spiel lasse ich mich nicht ein.“

Deine Augenbraue geht hoch, zusammen mit deinem Mundwinkel, „Aber du bist bereits mitten drin. Dein Einsatz ist dein Leben. Ich könnte dich in Häppchen zerstückeln und Angel ihnen folgen lassen, wie der Bluthund der er ist. Du weißt, dass er keinen guten Wachhund abgibt? Eine zu kurze Aufmerksamkeitsspanne für alles das wichtig ist. Das seinem Schutz bedarf.“

„Wer hat behauptet, dass ich schutzlos bin?“

„Oh, mein grollendes Bauchgefühl. Nenn es weibliche Intuition, wenn dir das lieber ist. Ich weiß, was ihm gefällt und du entsprichst seinem Geschmack.“

Seine Brauen bilden einen nachdenklichen Strich, „Du bleibst die Gefahr.“

Erwiderst langsam und sehr bedacht, „Für den Augenblick. Aber nicht für dich. Ich spiele ihm nicht den Hauptpreis in die unfähigen Hände.“

Du gehst die drei Schritte, die zwischen euch liegen, den Kopf im Nacken und deine Hand fest auf seinem Kinn. Musterst seine kalten Augen hinter Glas und er blickt dich ohne Überraschung an. Kommt dir entgegen und du wusstest nicht, dass ein Kuss euer Ziel war. Aber als deine flatterhafte Zungenspitze über seine Unterlippe gleitet, erscheint es frevlerisch diesen Vorteil nicht auszunutzen.

Die menschliche Hitze seiner Mundhöhle zündet dein Verlangen.

Explodiert in deinen Eingeweiden wie Blut, Angstschweiß und Tränen.

Er gibt dir nichts davon und bringt dich dennoch ins Taumeln. Ein unerwartetes Hoch. Unersättliche Lust ohne Konsequenzen. Du hast das vermisst. Diese Gier, die nie gestillt werden kann. Die dich wie ein panischer Herzschlag antreibt und gehetzte Atemzüge in der kompletten Finsternis.

Deine Finger gleiten durch kurzes Haar, pressen ihn fester gegen deinen Mund, während du seine Zunge umspielst. Umschmeichelst und sanft unter seinem aggressiven Angriff einknickst. Nichts gegen die wütende Dominanz hast, die Wesley dich schmecken lässt. Sie kommt deiner Natur entgegen, lässt seine echte aufblitzen. Er ist nicht mild, das wurde aus ihm heraustrainiert. Wahrscheinlich geprügelt. Nicht nachsichtig gegenüber Kreaturen wie dir. Nur verstört und du drückst dich sehnsüchtig gegen ihn. Seine Härte zu einladend und deine andere Hand umfasst die Beule in seiner Hose.

Sein scharfes Einatmen und dein beruhigendes Ssch.

Eine Kastration ist nicht in deinem Sinne. Streichelst ihn durch die Lagen von Stoff und seine Finger graben sich in deine Schultern. Schmerzhaft und erschüttert. So leicht zu überwältigen. Die Sterblichen. Er ist zu zerbrechlich unter deinen Fingerspitzen.

Der Verkehr fließt unbewegt von eurer Einlage auf dem Gehsteig und die Nacht ist noch immer kalt und grausam, während du seinen Reißverschluss öffnest. Gleitet ohne Anteilnahme um euch herum und du packst seinen Schwanz, so wie es dein Instinkt erzwingt. Grob und an der Schwelle zum Schmerz. Diese rasiermesserscharfe Grenze zwischen Lust und Pein austesten, die du dein gesamtes Unleben perfektioniert hast.

Pumpst den gewaltsamen Rhythmus in seinen Körper, von dem er nicht gewusst hat, dass er danach süchtig werden kann und Wesley kommt wenig später mit einem stockenden Schluchzen. Als ob ein Tonnengewicht auf seinem Brustkorb gelandet ist. Ungebremst und du bist feucht und willig. Bereit ihm mehr zu geben, als er jemals von dir annehmen wollte. Ihm mehr Wissen aufzuladen, als er handhaben kann. Zügelst dein Verlangen nach seinem Blut und überhörst die Stimme, die ihn zur vollkommenen Rache gegenüber Angel deklarieren will. Willige Beute. Leichtes Opfer.

So gottverdammt willig.

Unterbrichst den Kuss und leckst genüsslich deine Finger ab.

Delikate Männlichkeit und Wesley starrt dich aus aufgewühlten dunklen Augen an.

Nicht dein Gewissen vermissend und die Konfusion der Seele, kannst du den Augenblick als das nehmen, was er ist. Ein köstliches Intermezzo. Die Andeutung von seiner wahren Natur, ohne seine Bildung und Erziehung. Ohne all die Dinge, die in ihn hineingeprügelt worden sind und aus ihm hinaus.

Arroganz der Wächter. Du hasst wenig mehr.

Sie erinnern dich zu sehr an Kleriker und Priester. Die Dekadenz von Wissen ohne Erfahrung. So verloren ohne ihre Bücher. Fehler begehend, die zu offensichtlich tödlich wären, wenn du in der Laune dafür wärst seine Schwäche auszunutzen. Wesley hat seinen Atem wieder unter Kontrolle, aber nicht seine Emotionen. Du genießt den Konflikt. Das blinde Begehren, das klar durchscheint.

Du wiederholst dich schmunzelnd, „Alle guten Dinge sind drei, Wesley. Es gibt schlimmere Fehler und tödlichere.“

„Darla, warum lässt du es zu, dass – "

„Nein. Strapazier nicht meine Geduld und dein Glück.“ Er schließt den Mund abrupt, grinst ihn lockend an, führst seine Hand zu deinem losem Hosensaum. Presst dich in seinen Körper, als er deine Feuchtigkeit auskundschaftet. Schnurrst in sein Ohr, „Nicht so zimperlich, Wächter, wenn du eine Premiere für dich beanspruchst. Oder ist das alles?“

Seine Finger krallen sich in dein Fleisch und du biegst dich ihm zu. Bringst dein Knie auf seinen Oberschenkel, nur darauf aus ihm offenen Zugang zu gewähren. Da liegt keine Verwundbarkeit in deiner Geste, nur der aufrichtige Wunsch zu kommen, anstatt dich in seinem Blut zu vergessen.

Unerwünschtes Eingeständnis, „Oh, ich würde es lieben, dich zu bumsen.“

Sein Wimmern klingt wie dein neuster Lieblingssong in deinen Ohren.

Er dirigiert deinen Körper grimmig gegen die Wand. Seine Lippen wütend auf deiner Kehle und seine Zähne auf dem empfindlichsten Punkt. Ihn leidenschaftlich bearbeitend ohne die Haut zu durchbrechen. Der Putz rau unter deinem Haar. So verfallen, als er zwei Finger in dich bringt und sein Daumen hart auf deiner Klit kreist. Ohne Raffinesse. Keine Frau, die ihn je darauf trainiert hat, ihr zu Füßen zu liegen und der Gedanke erregt dich.

Die facettenreichen Szenarien, die dein Geist unaufgefordert präsentiert.

Ungelenk und du spürt die Ahnung des Orgasmus in deinen Beckenmuskeln. Stöhnst in die Nacht, als er nur quetscht. Die brachiale Gewalt lächerlich in ihrer Stärke und dennoch genug, um dich über die Grenze zu werfen.

Dein letztes Stöhnen wird von seinem Mund geschluckt.

Von seiner Zunge bezähmt.

Du lachst befreit auf, schiebst ihn von dir fort, „Und was für eine Premiere. Vielleicht habt ihr doch euren Nutzen auf der großen Skala.“

Wesley sagt diesmal nichts, nur die feste Linie seiner Lippen, als er seine Hose richtet.

Deine Hände gleiten über bröckeligen Mörtel, der Ratschlag ungewohnt in der harmlosen Absicht, „Wenn du ein eigenes Leben willst, Wesley, lauf in die andere Richtung. Wenn du dagegen eine Reaktion von deinem Boss willst, dann geh jetzt zurück zu Angel.“

„Ehemaliger Boss. Er hat uns deinetwegen gefeuert.“

„Nicht für mich. Er will euch aus dem Kreuzfeuer halten, ist das nicht rücksichtsvoll von ihm?“

Seine Augen werden zu Schlitzen, dann leckt er sehr überlegen seine Finger ab.

Bist dir nicht ganz sicher, was diese Aussage von ihm soll, außer dich anzuturnen. Spürst etwas in deinem leeren Herzen flattern, bevor du diese Anwandlung unter Kontrolle bringst. Ihn kalt anlächelst.

„Was weißt du schon von Kreuzfeuern, Darla?“ Provozierend von ihm, „Gehe ich jetzt zurück, wäre es die Reaktion, die du haben willst. Nicht meine bevorzugte, Darla. Ich bezweifle, dass ich einer Enthauptung entgehen würde.“

„Du kennst seinen Dämon nicht.“ Zuckst salopp die Achseln, „Aber wahr genug. Wenn du mit deinem jämmerlichen Menschenleben davonkommen willst, ist eine Dusche oder drei angesagt. Er würde seinen Anspruch ansonsten ausweiten, in einer Art mit der du wahrscheinlich nicht umgehen könntest. Oder hast du Gleitcreme bei dir, Wessy? Ging deine taktisches Kalkül soweit?“

Er schüttelt angewidert den Kopf, du lachst überrascht auf.

Verwerfend, „Nein? Vielleicht überschätze ich dich dann, Wächter. Und du unterschätzt seinen Dämon.“

„Darla, ich bin nicht an seinem Dämon interessiert, sondern seiner Seele.“

Die Warnung ehrlich, „Viel Glück bei diesem Unterfangen, Wesley. Er ist nur gut im Bett und auf den Knien. Ansonsten werte ihn als schlechten Einfluss auf deine Psyche oder Kampfmoral. Du wirst ihn nicht umstimmen, bis er am Boden zerstört ist und zu euch zurückkriecht, falls ihr warten könnt. Angels Seele liebt wenig mehr, als moralische Tiefpunkte und ich kann sie en masse bieten.“

Interessiert, „Und was liebst du, Darla?“

„Schöne Aussichten, Herausforderungen und die Jagd mit ihm oder auf ihn. Selber Unterschied.“

„Und wenn du am Ziel deiner Träume bist?“

„Ich träume nicht, Wächter. Das habe ich vor drei Jahrhunderten aufgegeben. Vielleicht wird es für dich Zeit aufzuwachen.“

Damit trittst du vor, lässt ihn hinter dir und spürst seinen berechnenden Blick auf deinem Hinterkopf. Er wird dich nicht töten, nicht so. Nicht aus dem Hinterhalt, dafür hat er noch zuviel Ehrgefühl. Im Gegensatz zu deinem Childe.

Suchst Drusilla, um noch einmal das ermüdende Lied von Ritter in glänzender Rüstung zu hören, der alle anderen grausam abschlachtet. Ihre kalten Finger brennen auf deiner aufgeladenen Haut und du kommst mit einem unbekannten Namen auf den Lippen. Sie lacht nur entzückt und du pinnst sie unter deinen Körper. Entlockst ihr Schwüre und Verwünschungen, während du dunkelblaue Augen in dieser Konstellation vermisst.

Englische Herbe und taufeuchte Küsse auf deinem Porzellanfleisch.

Die Härte eines maskulinen Körpers und einen Schwanz. Vielleicht solltest du dir doch ein männliches Childe zulegen. Aber nicht ihn. Kein Wächter mit zuviel Wissen und zu engen Verbindungen zu deiner Blutlinie. Du bist weiser, als diesem Verlangen nachzugeben. Du folgst ihm trotzdem wie ein Schatten in der Dunkelheit mit genügend Abstand für seine menschlichen Augen. Auf eine Gelegenheit wartend.

Der leichte Tod unbemerkt auf seinen Fersen.

_Hey, come here,_  
_let me whisper in your ear:_

„Willst du sterben?“ Wesley dreht sich zu dir, du fährst erbarmungslos fort, „Ich habe dich kämpfen sehen. Die Frage erscheint angebracht. Ich könnte es dir leichter machen.“

Und er schnaubt, ignoriert dich und spielt weiter Dart.

Du setzt dich mit deinem Mädchencocktail, deiner entstellten Haut und dem eingebrannten Wissen, dass du mit einer Variation von deinem Childe spielst, die dir fremd ist. Es hat noch immer seinen Reiz. Trotz Fegefeuer und Hinterhalt. Du bist zu leicht gelangweilt von Männern, die sich auf dem Silbertablett servieren. Denkst an Lindsey. Seiner Fürsorge und wie sie dich aus der Haut fahren lässt.

Beobachtest Wesley für eine Weile, wie er dich komplett ausblendet.

Keine Neugierde oder vortastende Blicke. Das Spiel seiner sehnigen Muskeln unter dem Hemd. Das Blut, das zu verführerisch in der Luft hängt und dich hungrig macht. Die Schusswunde zu weit von Heilung entfernt und es sollte dich anöden. Diese Schwäche. Dass er geradeso aus dem Rollstuhl ist und stehen wahrscheinlich keine gute Idee. Dartspielen noch viel weniger. Stattdessen turnt es dich an. Trotz deiner drei Snacks und zwei Ficks. Nicht nur du hättest nichts gegen einen Mann in eurer Konstellation. Drusilla auch und sie ist gerade dabei eine unglückliche Seele auf Herz und Nieren auf dessen Tauglichkeit zu prüfen, nachdem Sunnydale sich als unergiebig erwiesen hat.

Spike tragisch gefallen für die Jägerin.

Vielleicht liegt der Wahnwitz in Drusillas Blutlinie, die Grenzen waren dir früher klarer. Ein grausames Lächeln umspielt deine Mundwinkel und du greifst nach den Pfeilen. Legst die Regeln fest, „Jedes gewonnene Spiel lüftet ein Geheimnis.“

„Ein Kuss wäre mir lieber.“

Ein launenhaftes Zwinkern, „Aber wer könnte dabei inzwischen verlieren? Und meine Geheimnisse scheinen nicht mehr von Bedeutung, nachdem du deine Zoll abgeleistet hast.“

Wes zuckt die Schultern, „Gib mir das Birmingham-Massaker und wie zu ma belle mort gekommen bist nachträglich.“

Dein zustimmendes Nicken. Ihr spielt fünf Runden. Er gewinnt vier und fragt dich über ermüdende Geschichte aus. Tote Vergangenheit und du gibst ihm seine Antworten. Ausführlich und ehrlich. Er greift nicht nach seinem Pflock in der Innentasche seiner Jacke und du übergehst das Kribbeln deiner Fangzähne, die sich zeigen wollen.

Das letzte Spiel ist deines.

Du gewinnst haushoch und vielleicht hat er es auf eine Niederlage angelegt.

Er beobachtet dich interessiert, als du zahlst und folgt dir unaufgefordert auf die Straße. Seitengasse und du atmest tief den Geruch von menschlichem Abfall ein, unberührtes Statement, „Angel wurde in so einer Gosse geschaffen.“

Wesley steht hinter dir, „Ich weiß.“

„Ist es das, was du willst?“

Denn du bist dir nicht mehr so sicher. Wendest dich ihm zu und Wesley erwidert deinen Blick offen, ruhig, „Nein, Darla.“

„Zu schade.“ Tänzelst auf ihn zu, zweifelhaftes Kompliment für ihn, „Du hättest einen prächtigen Vampir abgegeben. Ich habe noch niemanden mit mehr Potential gesehen.“

Er grinst nur. Dieses eiskalte Glimmen in den Augen, das dich in seinen Bann geschlagen hat. Kalkulierend, noch immer auf mehr Wissen aus und das Gefühl, dass er dir überlegen ist. Trotz seiner Sterblichkeit. Trotz seiner vermeintlichen Jugend. Und du willst ihn. Gerade wegen all der Dinge, die er nicht ist. Seine Wärme Magnet für deine kalten Fingerspitzen und du findest den Pulspunkt.

Genießt das Pochen unter den Stoppeln.

Die begrenzte Zeit, die es markiert und du blickst auf, „Eine Nacht in meinen Armen, im Tausch für dein Leben, Wächter.“

Die Frage geht verloren, hatte nie Bestand und Wesley nickt.

Nimmt selbstverständlich deine Hand auf der kurzen Strecke von seinem Lieblingspub zu dem Apartment. Dein zynisches Lächeln ist für die euch entgegenkommenden Nachtschwärmer reserviert. Dem Bild von trauter Zweisamkeit, das ihr projiziert und es war eine Strategie um an leichte Beute zu kommen. Wohlhabende Bürger, die den Abschaum anlockten. Es war die erste List, die du Angelus beigebracht hast und Wesley behält dich im Auge.

Gibt dir mehr als einen wachsamen Seitenblick.

Er sollte. Es ist sein gutes Recht und du fügst dich kommentarlos seiner Musterung.

Seine Einladung ist effizient und nicht warm, du schälst dich aus deiner Jacke und knöpfst die Bluse auf. Lässt deine Hose fallen, als du ihm ins Schlafzimmer folgst. Wesley steht unentschlossen vor dem Bett und du handhabst seine Kleidung mit der Effizienz einer Mätresse. Er setzt sich nackt auf Bett, ein wenig atemlos. Sehr hart und der Wundverband hat deine Aufmerksamkeit. Selbstverständlich. Natürlich. Ziehst an dem Pflaster über dem Mull und er fängt deine Hand ein, verneint und du grinst.

Reißt den Verband hart ab. Er stöhnt qualvoll und du drückst ihn nach hinten.

Objektive Feststellung, „Vertrau meiner Erfahrung, Wesley. Es gibt einen guten Grund, warum wir unsere Opfer über Wochen und Monate foltern können, wenn wir wollen. Wenn es unserer Laune entspricht. Aber mach dir nichts vor, es wird kurz die Hölle sein.“

Morbider Wissensdurst mischt sich in seine Miene und er gibt dir seine wortlose Zustimmung. Deine Mund schließt sich über die genähte Wunde, seine Finger verkrampfen sich auf deiner Schulter. Du magst es, dass er dein Haar in Ruhe lässt. Gibst ihm Bonuspunkte dafür und dich würgt mit dem Desinfektionsmittel, bis die Bitterkeit von seinem kräftigen Blut weggespült wird.

Offen über deinen Gaumen fließt.

Damit reißt du dein Handgelenk an, lässt dein machtvolles Blut auf die Wunde tropfen, vermischt es mit dem Zeigefinger. Drückst zu und hältst ihn unten, als er sich instinktiv aufbäumen will, als du durch die Fäden gehst.

Ein gemartertes Schluchzen ist alles, was Wesley dir gibt, als du in seinen Eingeweiden rumorst, mehr von deinem Leben hinzufügst und du beobachtest sein Gesicht. Den Moment als die Heilung beginnt einzutreten und Erleichterung seine Falten glättet. Sein Atem kontrollierter wird, tiefer geht und er ohne zucken seine Bauchmuskeln anspannen kann. Entfernst deinen Finger von dem Platz an dem sie garantiert nicht erwünscht sind, leckst das Gemisch eures Blutes träge ab und er gibt dir einen glasigen Blick.

Sich sein Schwanz mit Interesse zurückmeldet und du grinst verführerisch.

Diese Behandlung hat erwiesenermaßen nicht nur eine Wirkung.

Verächtlich, „Habe ich zuviel versprochen?“

„Du hast gar nichts versprochen, außer der vagen Aussicht auf Linderung, Darla.“

Hebst sardonisch die Augenbraue, „Dann bleib in deinem Krankenbett liegen und genieß die Show. Außer du kannst es plötzlich mit einem echten Vampir in deinem Bett aufnehmen.“

Er starrt fragend, deine Fänge finden deine Unterlippe.

Beißen sie durch und vielleicht ist Wesley auch leicht masochistisch angehaucht, aber er schließt die Augen angesichts dieser Gefahr. Greifst sicher nach seiner Erektion und er zuckt diesmal wegen deiner kalten Hände, aber das lässt sich ändern. Reibung ist eine vertraute Art von Physik für Vampire und du hast sie zur Kunstform erhoben. Gleichmäßiges Streichen, die Andeutung deiner gewohnten Härte in dem stählernen Band deiner Finger.

Kniest dich neben ihm, beobachtest seine Hilflosigkeit.

Wie er sich mit Hingabe in deine Bewegung biegt, dem gezähmten Takt den du ihm aufzwingst. Wie er sich darin verliert und das sagt eine Menge über seine Kindheit aus. Darüber wie er gebrochen wurde. Löst ein Rätsel nach dem anderen und du atmest klamm gegen seinen Hals. Versuchst all die Spuren zu zuordnen, die du auf seiner Haut findest. All die Aromen und er riecht nach dem heruntergekommenem LA, dem er tagtäglich begegnet.

Der billigen Hure, die ihre hässlichen Seiten notdürftig kaschiert.

Nach Abgasen und humanem Elend. Nach Seitenstraßen, die keine Gnade kennen.

Er schmeckt auch so. Bittere Asche und du fragst dich abwesen, wie viele von deiner Sorte er heute getötet hat. Aus der sicheren Entfernung seiner Armbrust. Du ziehst automatisch dein Tempo an. Lässt deine Zunge genüsslich über die Schlagader wandern.

Gleitest an seinem Körper tiefer. Nur auf ein Ziel aus.

Den schnellsten Weg ihn zu brechen, ihn zum Betteln zu kriegen.

Du bist gut im Blasen, keine falsche Bescheidenheit deinerseits. Kannst Männer in wimmernde Würmer verwandeln, ohne Anstrengung. Ohne Beteiligung und du hast nicht vor für ihn eine Ausnahme zu machen. Nur bist du schon dabei, indem du ihm dieses Privileg zugestehst und er windet sich, greift wieder nach deiner Schulter.

Irgendwie lustig die Panik in seiner Miene so kurz vor dem Ziel zu sehen, „Nicht meine bevorzugte Methode der Entmannung, Wessy.“

„Oh mein Gott.“

Deine Dämonenvisage verschwindet und du lächelst ihn so unschuldig an, wie es Zentimeter von seinem Schwanz entfernt möglich ist. Du weißt jetzt schon, dass alles über einer Minute rekordverdächtig in seinem derzeitigen Zustand wäre.

Rauer Befehl, „Entspann dich. Gott hat in diesem Bett nichts zu schaffen. Ich dagegen schon.“

Es wirkt wie eine magische Formel.

Deine Zungenspitze trifft auf heißblütige Männlichkeit und du hast keine Ahnung, wie viele Jahrhunderte diese Konstellation zurückliegt, aber sie bringt dich ins Straucheln. Puls und Leben unter deinen Fingern und sein hilfloses Stöhnen. Er bettelt nicht.

Aber Wesley lässt sich fallen, in deinen Mund. In deine kleinen Hände.

Kommt mit einem Schrei der Tote wecken könnte und du grinst zufrieden.

Kriechst an seinem Körper hoch, er streicht dir vorsichtig eine Haarsträhne hinter dein Ohr. Erstaunen im Blick und Unverständnis. Keine Ahnung, was du hier treibst, außer ihn zu verwirren. Sein gottverdammtes Wertesystem flachzulegen mit jeder Bewegung, die nicht in sein Denkschema passt. Deine Dunkelheit war immer auf Vergnügen aus.

Du musst dich nicht rechtfertigen und das ist ein Vorteil.

Du weißt nur, was du willst und im Augenblick ist er es.

Deine Lippen brennen sich auf seine, mit seinem Geschmack in der Kehle und seiner Sauberkeit, die von dir in den moralischen Dreck gezogen wird. Aber er ist kein Mönch. Da liegt kein Widerwillen in seinen Fingern oder Selbstgeißelung als er dich unter seinen Körper bringt. Sehnige Länge, soviel leichter als Angels schwere Form. Muskeln härter, wenn auch weniger akzentuiert. Nur effizient und nicht zum herzeigen geschaffen.

Er stößt nicht hart in dich. Regenerationsphase. Wesley ist nicht von deinem Blut.

Du hast nur die unheilige Tendenz, das zu vergessen.

Deine Fingernägel gleiten über feste Schultern. Seine Lippen über deine Brust, saugen sich fest und er ist eigentlich zu vorsichtig für deinen Dämon. Eigentlich zu sanft im großen Schema, um dich zu erregen, aber hier bist du und kämpfst damit, deinen Atem aufrechtzuerhalten um noch mehr von dem männlich herben Geruch abzubekommen.

Seinen Fingern, die sich ohne Zögern auf deiner kalten Haut vorwagen. Hitze kreieren und die Illusion von menschlicher Wärme in deinem Herzen. Von der Flatterhaftigkeit eines Pulses in deinen Gliedern und der überwältigten Schwäche. Dieser weiblichen Leere in dir.

Stößt dein Becken hoch, darauf aus, dies auf vertrautes Terrain zu bringen.

Ziehst seinen Kopf von der Spitze, drauf aus, seine Zunge um deine kreisen zu lassen.

Deine offene Empfindlichkeit zu unterminieren, ihm blinden Zugang zu gewähren. Sein Mund verbrennt dich, flackert mit der Begierde in deinem Fleisch. Feuer und die Narben, die du trägst, die für Wesley keinen zweiten Blick wert sind. Du hast sie dir verdient und es stört dich nicht, dass er unbeteiligt ist.

Dich nicht wie eine zerbrechliche Frau behandelt.

Nicht wie jemand, den er retten muss, sondern nur wie eine Eroberung für eine Nacht.

Du hast tausende hinter dir. Er ist realistischer als du ihm zugestanden hast. Weniger verklärt und du führst seinen wieder harten Schwanz zielsicher an die Stelle, die wirklich von ihm begehrt wird. Wesley stößt in dich und du fühlst dich nicht verdammt. Sondern himmlisch mit seiner Härte in dir. Bereit zu kommen ohne großes Aufsehen. Ohne großes Theater und du reitest die Welle, die er in dir aufbaut. Lässt dich von deiner Leidenschaft davon spülen und kommst mit seinem Namen.

Wirst von seinem faulen Lächeln erwartet, als du die Lider aufschlägst.

Korrupte Augen, sexy, ohne Brillengläser.

Fast zu klar und du bäumst dich ein wenig auf. Wesley entspricht deiner Idee, lässt die Pose des Wartens hinter sich. Hämmert seine Verzweiflung jetzt ungefiltert in deinen zierlichen Körper, neue blaue Flecken auf deine entstellten Haut. Soviel leichter als Angels Zorn zu ertragen. Soviel flüchtiger in ihrer Zerstörung. Wesley will dich nicht neu erschaffen. Kein Jahrhundert der Seelequal in deinen Körper packen und du ziehst feine Striemen über die verblassten Narben. Seine gebräunte Haut. Du liebst es von ihm gebumst zu werden und du hast noch drei Stunden bis die Sonne aufgeht.

Deine Stimme karamellisiertes Gift, „Fick mich härter, Wesley.“

Und seine Augenbraue ist oben, seine Hüfte schnellt vor, „So, Darla?“

„Yeah, ja.“

Du wirst ihn leben lassen, nicht sicher, warum du dich an dein Versprechen gebunden fühlst. Warum Wesley dich ehrbar fühlen lässt, trotz seines Schwanzes in dir und seiner wissenden Augen auf dir.

Vielleicht weil er nicht besser als du ist. Nicht vortäuscht, dass er sich auf einer Mission befindet, während er deinen Leib besetzt. Wesley dich vergessen lässt und erinnert. Manchmal ist das genug.

Du lässt ihn den Schlaf der Gerechten weiterschlafen.

_I hate myself and I want to die._  
_~Cat Power – Hate~_


End file.
